Kaneko Ryoto
Kaneko Ryoto or commonly called Ryoto was an Organisation member several years ago but left the group to take his father's place as the head of the Tokyo Soka yakuza syndicate in Japan. It is now apparent that he has also joined the growing number of Ex Heroes who are looking to obtain the Armor of Mars. History Ryoto was born in Tokyo, Japan and was the eldest son and heir to the Tokyo Soka criminal syndicate. At a young age he was taught how to manage the various business aspects of the yakuza organisation as well as various forms of traditional Japanese combat techniques and also he became well versed in magic. Even as a child he picked up these crafts with ease and by the age of ten he even out shined many of the saikō-komon and underbosses in combat and magical affinity. When he turned 16 he was offered the chance to take over the syndicate by his father. Ryoto after careful consideration decline and came up with a counter offer, that he would go and train further, and when he returned he would be stronger and more suitable to lead the family as he felt he was not ready to lead. He joined a group of mercenaries and became well known in the underworld. It was because of these various mission he was attributed to, that the Organization approached him. He joined the Organisation at the age of 18 and by the age of 20 had climbed through the military ranks and was placed under the command of the Captain through the Black Ops Team Ares. In 2015 Ryoto left the Organisation after learning his father was terminally ill and if he did not return another yakuza syndicate would claim his families territory. He departed with the Organisation on good terms and took up the roll of Kumicho of Tokyo Soka. Abilities Ryoto was adept at all forms of martial combat, and espionage but excelled with bladed weapons. Ryoto also showed an extreme mastery over magic, some of which rivaled that of Merlin. Equipment Kisoku - the Japanese word for breath and one of the Kaneko families heirlooms passed from Kumicho to Kumicho. This katana is 70cm in length and tradition says that it was forged using a dragons fire breath hundreds of years ago. Hane - the Japanese word for wing and one of the Kaneko families heirlooms passed from Kumicho to Kumicho. This Wakizashi is 40cm in length and tradition says that during its forging process the wing beat of a dragon cooled the metal hundreds of years ago. Kiba - the Japanese word for fang and one of the Kaneko families heirlooms passed from Kumicho to Kumicho. This 25cm kodachi is said to have been forged from the fang of a dragon hundreds of years ago. Tsume - the Japanese word for claw and one of the Kaneko families heirlooms passed from Kumicho to Kumicho. This kursarigama has never needed sharpening, it is said that this is made from one of the claws of a dragon when forged hundreds of years ago. Yakuza Family Members Kaneko Yuki Yuki is the Kaneko families Saiko-Komon, or head of administration. Although you may think that she is an accountant, Yuki is actually the equivalent to a second in command and one of the syndicates strongest members. An expert polearm master and skilled fighter, her family has been a part of the syndicate for generations. She has a strong magical aptitude and is a master in manipulation and control. Magic * Ice Trap - A spell that deals damage and will leave you immobilized * Gale of Frost - A spell that when cast hits in a cone and deals ongoing damage and snares you * Freezing Force - A spell that deals ongoing damage, terrifies and immobilizes its opponent. Kaneko Homura Homura is one of Ryoto's closest friends growing up and now is his Wakagashira or 1st Lieutenant. Homura's father was Ryoto's fathers Wakagashira as well, as was his father before him going back hundreds of years. Homura is an expert swordsman and considered only second to Ryoto. His specialty is close combat fighting and has a significant control over the destructive nature of fire magic. Magic * Phoenix Fire - a melee attack spell, those touched by its flames will surely be burnt and sometimes the intensity is so bright it can cause fear. * Dragon's Inferno - a family technique passed on from generation to generation, this is considered a last resort and takes into account the family's belief that a strong defense is a better offense. This spell causes significant fire damage and burns all it touches. Kaneko Modoku Modoku is one of the syndicates strongest warriors and their number one assassin. Trained in the ways of the shinobi, his age is unknown but has served the yakuza syndicate for over 40 years. Picked by his sensei and trained in the art of poisons and lethality. Relying less on magic but the use of kunai and toxic combinations Modoku is a deadly foe. Ninjutsu * Poison Cloud - Modoku exhales a cloud of poisonous smoke causing poison damage and blindness. * Oil Slick - An oil slick that is used to knock people prone or reducing movement speed. * Venomous Storm - A barrage of poisonous kunai and stars thrown at enemies causing the enemy to be stunned. * Deaths Touch - a hidden art of the Shinobi which is able to reduce the targets health to 0 on a successful strike. Kaneko Arashi Arashi has been one of Ryoto's second lieutenants for the past two years, working his way through the ranks. His aptitude for magic and archery is attributed to his rising through the ranks. Having proved himself a strong individual and a dead eye shot with both rifles and bow and arrows. Kaneko is a skilled practitioner with electric and thunder based magics. Magic * Thunderous Roar - An arrow that is magically infused with thunder magic causing a deafening crack that causes deafness. * Kirin's Strike - a magical attack that is a pure malestorm of destructive lightning. Category:Ex Heroes Category:Essential Personnel